A Matter of Life and Death.
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Dick is Kidnapped !
1. Chapter 1

A Matter of Life and Death. Chapter one   
By Marcie Gore   
Summery: Dick Is kidnapped. Rated PG  
  
It's been a long day. I think I'll take a shower and rest between shifts. Sometimes   
this duel identity thing hardly seems worth the lost sleep. I've been on duty as either   
Nightwing or bartender Dick Grayson for almost 16 hours straight.   
That felt good. I put on my white sweat pants and get under the covers. I have a few   
hours till I'm supposed to meet Bruce for breakfast. He seems to be making an effort to   
have a more normal "father/ son relationship lately. Maybe I'll have a chance to actually   
know Bruce Wayne again, not the Bat.   
  
At about 4:00AM I wake up to footsteps in the bedroom. Then I hear something   
fall. A huge hand covers my mouth and says don't say a word or your dad will find a   
body tomorrow. To prove his point he puts a gun to my head. Another pair of arms pin   
me to the bed. Then someone sticks a needle in my shoulder. My head starts to spin.   
  
After that I vaguely remember being led through the empty halls of the building.   
When we get outside, they shove me to the ground, tie my hands up gag, and blindfold   
me. Then they force me into the back of a van. I have to think of a way to escape, I think   
as I start to fall asleep.   
The next thing I know I'm waking up in a closet. This time my hands and feet are   
both bond. I'm not in pain. That's a good sign. What do these guys want? The door opens   
then I notice a flash, probably from a camera. A hand reaches out to remove the watch   
I'm wearing. I think I know why I was so rudely awakened last night. These guys want   
money. They're going to use me as a bargaining chip.   
  
Bruce probably doesn't know I'm missing yet. Just a couple of years ago I didn't think   
he'd care; now we're getting along a lot better. Still I can't wait to be found. These guys   
might decide I've out lived my usefulness at any minute.   
TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A Matter of Life and Death. Rated PG  
By Marcie Gore   
Summery: Dick Is kidnapped.   
At 8:30 am Bruce was getting tired of waiting for Dick to meet him at the diner.   
He'd asked him to meet him at 7:30, now he was getting concerned. It wasn't like Dick to   
be this late. He decides to go to his apartment to check up on him. Bruce is met by   
Clancy who tells him that he wasn't here when she went to tell him the heat in the whole   
building was out.6: 00am. They use her passkey to open his front door. There are no   
signs of a struggle, but something doesn't seem right.   
  
Bruce hears his pager go off. Alfred says come home quickly! There's a piece of   
mail that appears to be urgent. He's back at the manor in record time. Alfred hands him   
thick envelope. He reads the note inside.   
"We have your son. He's currently alive and well. That WILL change if you're not by   
your phone at 11: 30 AM. We will tell you what we want then, in case you doubt we have   
him look in the bottom of the package."   
He sees a photo of a dark haired man bound and gagged. At first he can't be sure it's   
Dick. The subject is also blindfolded, and then he sees a distinctive scar on his bare   
shoulder, a scar placed there by the Joker. The handwriting on the ransom note also looks   
familiar .He thinks it was meant to for some reason, he'll have to study the note closer in   
the cave later. The watch was a gift for Dick's high school graduation. The short   
inscription is the final proof that he needs; Dick is a hostage of these men.   
It's now 10:15. His hands start to shake as he puts the photo, note, and watch away. .   
If he's right about who grabbed him, Dick is in a great deal of danger. This person will do   
anything to get revenge for the wrong he thinks Bruce did to him.   
Three months ago he had to fire an employee named Joe Kemper in the accounting   
department. His work was good but he had and attitude problem. At first he would just   
argue with his fellow employees and supervisors. Then he got violent. He beat up his   
Supervisor in the wash room after he was reprimanded. He had no choice but to let Mr.   
Kemper go. His last words before he left were, "You will pay Wayne!"   
He hadn't seen him since, but heard his wife left him and took his two sons. It seems   
a son for a son is his motive. He shudders thinking what the unstable man might have   
planed for Dick. All he could do is hope he could find him first or that Dick was able   
escape. First he had to make sure that Joe Kemper was the man he was looking for. He   
goes to the Batcave to run tests on the ransom note. He checks for fingerprints. Then he   
goes into Wayne Enterprises Company records. They keep scans of all business related   
communications. There have to be samples of Kemper's hand writing in there for him to   
compare.   
The test doesn't show Kemper's fingerprints on the note. The handwriting does   
strongly resemble Kemper's though. He must have worn gloves when he wrote it, and   
had an accomplice put it in the envelope. The watch doesn't have either man's prints, just   
Dick's and another unknown person's partial prints. . The photo has a reasonably clear   
set of fingerprints; those are Joe Kemper's. It makes sense he wasn't acting alone. Dick is   
strong young man Bruce thinks to himself. .   
Next he contacts Barbara to find out the last time she heard from him. He hopes he   
can determine when Dick was kidnapped. The longer he's been missing the further away   
they could've taken him. She tells him he signed off at about 1:30 AM. This means Dick   
could've been kidnapped any time between the hours of 1:30 AM, and 6:00 this morning.   
It seems more likely that it happened a good bit before 6. People are starting to get out of   
bed by then. That would increase the odds of there being witnesses.   
He tells Babs Dick was kidnapped sometime last night. He is still waiting to hear   
from the abductors. He will keep her posted. She gasps audibly. Bruce tries his best to   
calm her. He reminds her how strong and resourceful Dick is. Before signing off he tells   
her not to tell her father what's happened. She agrees reluctantly. She says to contact   
her if he needs her help again. Dick's kidnapping will take priority over all other work.   
As soon as Batman severs the connection Babs allows herself to cry.   
TBC   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A Matter of Life and Death. Chapter 3  
By Marcie Gore   
Summery: Dick Is kidnapped.   
It's now 11: 25 AM; he heads up stairs to wait for the call. It comes at exactly 11:30.   
He has the tracer set to go. A rough voice says, "Good, you're here Wayne. Listen   
carefully the kid's life depends on it. Bring 6 million dollars to the Auto graveyard on the   
old college road. We will give you 72 hours to come up with the money .Put the money   
in gym bags nothing lower than a ten nothing higher than a fifty. Come alone, any sign of   
the cops and you'll be burying another son."   
" I saw the photograph you sent. I know you kidnapped him, but I want to know he's   
still alive. Let me speak to him. Bruce says, trying not sound like he is begging. That's   
the only way you'll get the money."   
  
"OK, but just for a minute, he's taking a nap, he laughs evilly."   
  
One of my captors tells me, "Daddy wants to talk to you." He removes my gag and   
tells me "we'll be listening to every word you say. Say something we don't like and   
you're dead!" He points the gun to my head again.   
  
"I'm still groggy from the drug they shot me up with a few hours ago, Bruce I'm ok.   
They somehow got into my apartment last night. They held a gun on me, and then they   
put something in my arm. I'm still trying fight it off. You know me, I'll be ok. I lo..   
I'm cut off.   
  
" OK, Rich guy you know your boy's still alive. Now you'll do what we say right?   
Although it'd be poetic justice if you lost both of you "sons" after what you did to that   
poor ex-employee of yours.   
  
"I knew I recognized your voice Kemper! So this is your game I fire you, you abduct   
my son? I did what I had to. If you harm him you'll rot in prison. I'll spend the rest of my   
life making sure you do. I'll do what I have to do to get Dick back.   
  
" Good, I always knew you were a smart man. Remember though, one slip up and say   
good bye to your heir." he hangs up.   
  
"I couldn't get a trace, Alfred. He must've used a Cell phone!" With that he rips the   
phone out of the wall and throws it across the room.   
  
" My Word!" Alfred says .The loyal butler quickly picks up the phone and reconnects it.   
  
" You were a good boy, Dicky. You just bought yourself another day of life. You might   
just live to see your cute little crippled girl friend again. If you don't. You don't have to   
worry. I'll look after her. She's so helpless, but I like 'em that way!"   
  
" I bet you still don't know why we did this. It isn't just about money. Bruce Wayne   
ruined my life. Now I know how I can ruin his. He fired me, when he had no reason to   
fire me! He had it in for me ever since he hired me! I never did anything to him. I did   
my job well. I was the best in my whole department! After I was fired my wife left me   
after 15 good years of marriage. She took my boys with her. She refuses to let me see   
them! Sure I hit her a FEW times but only when she deserved it. I never hit the kids   
though. I had to get even, so I decided to exploit his greatest weakness. When I worked   
for him I could see how much you mean to Bruce. His office is full of your pictures. He's   
always talking about how proud he is of you to Mr. Fox. So I figured a son for my sons.   
It's a shame someone else got to his other kid before I could though. Anyway, he'll be all   
alone after I'm finished."   
"I talked to some of my old buddies from Juvenile hall. They said they'd help me for a   
cut of the ransom. I wasn't sure I wanted money at first. Then I thought I need something   
to live on, besides The Bruce owes me! I always thought my wife would take me back if I   
was rich, if she doesn't maybe I'll just take your little redhead. "You listening to me   
kid?"  
He slaps me hard and I fall over. I'm lucky I didn't hit my head. I somehow managed   
to catch myself, even if my hands are bound, he slams the door and locks it behind him.   
This guy is nuts! I have to get out of here before he or one of his buddies kills me! He   
will not get anywhere near Babs or Bruce! I'll kill him before I let him hurt anyone I   
love. I'm just glad he didn't mistake Tim for Bruce's son   
I'm sure one of kidnappers will open the door to my pseudo-cell again soon. . When   
they do I'll knock him out and escape! Hold it Grayson, you have to find something to   
cut these ropes first. I feel around for a sharp object or something I can tip over and   
break. I can't find anything; if I wasn't gagged I could bite the guy. I pass out again.   
I wake up to the sounds of footsteps again. One of my captors must be coming to check   
on me. I hear something metal hit the ground. Then I hear him leave. After he closes the   
door I feel around to see what he dropped. It's a pocketknife, great! I use it to make a   
small slit in my ropes. I think I can break them and escape but I'll wait till I'm sure I'm   
alone.   
  
Unfortunately I think I cut myself in the process. It doesn't seem to be deep though.   
I grab a rag and press it against my wound, the bleeding stops in a minute or so. I'll clean   
it later when I get a chance. The ropes are holding together just enough to make them   
appear they haven't been tampered with, now I just have to wait for the right moment to   
escape.   
A short time later I hear the ringleader say they are going to drive by Wayne Manor   
to make sure there are no police. If there are the deal is off. He laughs. The tone of his   
voice terrifies me. One of them has to stay behind to make sure I don't try anything.   
When those two are gone the other one says, "I'm going in the other room, maybe take a   
nap. Your ropes look secure. Just to make sure you stay put, you're going to take a nap   
too. He forces my mouth open and sticks a pill in. The idiot doesn't even check to see if I   
swallowed it. When he closes the door I spit it out. PLEASE fall asleep quickly! I wait   
till I hear snoring then work on my ropes some more. It takes longer than I thought   
would. Now I have to pry the lock open with the knife. I'm losing valuable time. It finally   
works. Next I do the same to the front door. It's open.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Subj:   
  
Date:   
  
From:   
CGISPERT1  
To:   
  
  
  
  
A Matter of Life and Death Chapter 4   
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
Story synopsis: Dick is Kidnapped by a revenge seeking ex employee   
of Bruce's   
  
Unfortunately I'm not the one who opened the door! Joe and his cronnie are   
back how did they get back so fast, Wayne Manor is very isolated? Maybe I'm   
being held somewhere close by.   
  
"Larry, you let the kid get out how could you do that?!," He screams then he   
starts hitting the guy.   
  
Larry says, " I gave him a strong sedative. Either he's immune to it or he spit   
it out."   
  
"Why didn't you check to see that he took it, you lazy good for nothing?! I   
just bet you were sleeping on the job." He keeps beating Larry as he begs for   
mercy. He's saved when his assailant notices I'm headed out the door.   
He then turns his full attention and fury on me. He starts beating me. I   
think this is going to hurt later. I don't think the one I got from Two face was   
this bad. After a few minutes I pass out.   
  
It's time for Batman to do some investigating . He has just one case on his   
mind tonight. First to the scene of the crime. Even he misses clues   
sometimes. This time he lets himself in. He notices the clock on the   
bedroom wall stopped around 4:35AM, that was probably about the time the   
kidnappers took him. Dick said he was drugged. They obviously   
remembered to take the needle with them. He has enough finger prints already.   
Now he has to find a witness.   
  
He questions every citizen of the night he comes across. He talks to   
prostitutes, night watchmen, people going home after the late shift. No one   
will admit to having seen anything.   
  
Finally a waitress from the Bludhaven Café, Maybelle says she saw a young   
man being forced into a van, on her way home last night. Her conscious has   
been bothering her since she saw it but she didn't know who to report it to.   
The BHPD isn't very effective.   
  
She tells him, she'd seen the victim before. They'd talked at the café, he seems   
so nice, but she didn't know anything about his family. All she knows is his   
first name Dick. She barely got a look at the kidnappers, but one had dirty   
blonde hair, the other two dark brown. They were all wearing black; the only   
reason I could see them was a car stopped with its headlights still on.   
  
The guy who seemed to be the leader was well spoken for a kidnapper. The other   
two acted like hoods. The van they forced Dick into was metallic blue, an 97   
Ford with Gotham plates The plate number was TZ 123A. I don't think they   
saw me. If they had I might be in just as much danger as that sweet boy is. By   
the way, Batman how did you get involved in a kidnapping in the Haven?,   
Maybelle asks.   
  
"As a favor to a friend" he says simply. Then he releases his jump line and is   
gone. As he flies through the night air, he thinks, I won't fail you Dick. I   
will find you ,find and make those men pay. I promise you son. Tomorrow   
morning I will get the money released by Lucius Fox   
  
He finds a van resembling the one Maybelle told him about. He gets his lock   
pick kit but it's not needed. The back door opens readily. He uses a   
magnifying glass to search for minute clues such as clothing fibers and   
strands of hair, he picks up several strands with tweezers and places them in   
a bag. He will perform DNA test on them later. He also collects tiny spatters of   
blood to test . When he is through he returns to the cave for the tests. Then he   
will try to sleep. He's even more tightly wound than usual.   
  
The next day Bruce goes to Wayne Enterprises to see Lucius Fox to tell him   
about Dick's abduction and to arrange the release of the six million dollars..   
Mr. Fox tells him he can have the money an hour or two before the drop.   
Bruce's long time employ and friend can see the strain on his face. He puts his   
hand on Bruce's shoulder and says he and his family will say prayers for Dicks   
safe return.   
  
An hour and a half later Bruce's secretary hands him a box. Security has   
already checked it out. It's a video tape. He puts it in the VCR and watches in   
horror, he tries to keep his emotions in check. Those animals, he mutters   
under his breath . As horrifying as it is to watch he can't take his eyes off   
the screen.   
  
His son was being beaten bloody by those savage monsters. When his boy   
falls to the ground, he's eerily still. The only hint that he's still alive is the   
slow rise and fall of his chest. They drag him to a closet and leave him there,   
bleeding and apparently unconscious . They WILL pay!   
  
He decides he better leave before he does something in public he'll regret.   
Before he leaves Lucius tells him to call him if he needs anything more.   
Bruce calls Alfred to take him home. He knows he shouldn't drive right now.   
He puts the tape in his brief case to examine closer in the Batcave.   
  
  
I wake up in the closet again. This time my feet are shackled to the floor.   
The ropes around my wrists are tighter. There's dried blood all over me, and I   
don't think there's a part of me that doesn't hurt, I'm pretty sure I have a   
broken leg and a concussion. I most likely have a dislocated shoulder.   
  
I guess another escape attempt is out of the question. Even if I was in the   
physical condition to try , they'd probably kill me next time. I hate being   
helpless, but this time It looks like Bruce will have to rescue me.   
  
I'm beginning to think this kidnapping is only 10% about the money 90%   
about revenge. If it were more about greed I'd be more likely to get out of this   
alive I know he can take care of himself but I'm also afraid for Bruce. This   
guy really hates him.   
  
I know Bruce would risk his life for me. He has more times than I can   
count. As difficult as our relationship has been I know he'd die for me and I'd   
die for him.   
  
I have to try to stay awake I know in my head I shouldn't go to sleep with a   
possible head injury, but all I want to do is sleep. I have to use all of my self   
control to stay awake. It'd be easier if there was any noise here, but it's too   
quiet. I guess it's better than the alternative which could be gunfire. I just   
want to go somewhere I'm not in pain.   
  
TBC  



	5. Chapter 5

A Matter of life and death Chapter 5   
By Marcie Gore   
Summery: Dick is kidnapped by a vengeful ex employ of Bruce's and his   
Situation is growing worse by the hour. WICKED Laugh!   
  
Bruce rides home in silence. He can't tell Alfred how desperate Dick's situation has   
become, not yet. He's still haunted by the sight of his bloody beaten son himself. He's   
almost afraid of how the elderly man will react.   
  
It's not that he's fragile, he's not in anyway. He just feels the need to protect the   
man who is like a second father to him. Alfred loves Dick like a grandson, and Bruce   
knows how hard it was for him to view that tape. He must not let Alfred view it.   
Finally they get to the manor. Bruce tells Alfred that Dick may be in poor physical   
condition because of the treatment he's receiving at the hands of the kidnappers. He also   
tells him about the videotape. Alfred insists on seeing it. Despite his own feelings Bruce   
allows him to view the tape.   
The two men go to the Batcave. Bruce analysis's the tape frame by frame, searching   
for clues to Dick's whereabouts. Alfred Sits frozen in place like Bruce did earlier. As the   
tape progresses Alfred Clenches his fist.   
Bruce magnifies e area around a window that can be seen on the tape. The area looks   
like the land Wayne enterprises purchased for a housing development just outside of   
Gotham. The project had to be abandoned because the soil was found to be contaminated   
with PCBs .as far as he knows there are no buildings on that property though. He calls the   
head of the clean up crew on the project and asks if there have been any trespassers IN   
the last 24 hours. He Says no one has been there.   
Alfred feels he needs to be alone and goes back to his room.   
For the first time since the kidnapping Alfred allows his British reserve to break   
down, and cries on his bed. He thinks about the sweet little boy who put the light back   
into both of their lives.   
  
After Bruce finished down stairs he goes back to the main part of the house. He takes   
refuge in a special room. He goes to Dick's childhood bedroom. First he sits in Dick's   
desk chair. . Then he lays across Dick's bed. He can almost feel him here, hear his   
laughter.   
  
He looks at an old photo album he started the day Dick first came to live with them at   
age 9. The first photo was a formal father/son portrait. Dick looked so uncomfortable in   
that suit and tie he laughed. The next is one of Dick turning cartwheels in the yard not   
long after that. There's one of them wrestling in the gym. It'd started as a training   
exercise and turned into a tickle spree. It only ended when Dick accidentally kicked   
Bruce in the face, leaving him with two black eyes.   
One of the last photos was Dick's high school graduation he was so proud when HIS   
boy was named valedictorian. After that there was only the odd picture taking occasion.   
Not long after that Dick left home under not so pleasant circumstances.   
Bruce would always regret the harsh words that had passed between the two men.   
They are much close now, but there was still lingering damage to the bond they once   
shared. He regrets the time he missed with his son, especially now. Tears fall down his   
check as he closes the album. He promises the young man in the pictures he will do   
more to heal the rift between them when he finds him and brings him home. He would   
give his life to do it if he has to.   
Alfred tells him they have received another envelope with no return address or stamp.   
There is another note allegedly from Dick.   
Dear Bruce, I'm ok the beating I received yesterday wasn't as bad as it looked. I'm   
not in unbearable pain. They said they'd do A LOT worse to me if I tried to escape   
again. If you don't bring the money on time and alone, then the pain will be unbearable. .   
They said they could make it so no one ever found my body. The guy named Joe really   
seems to hate you for reasons you know well, but he won't kill me unless you provoke   
him. Please come alone!   
I know neither of us says it much but I love you so much. You and Alfred have tried   
so hard to create a real family for me, for that I will always be grateful. Dick.   
  
  
The handwriting was defiantly Dick's, but most of the words sound forced   
and dictated to Bruce. His handwriting was shaky like he was weak. The ink starts   
to smear half way through the note. The handwriting seemed to suggest he can   
barely hold a pen right now.   
He wonders what kind of conditions he's being held in. What other ways did   
Dick pay for the escape attempt? Is he still paying? Worst of all is he even   
alive? Did that psycho kill Dick after the note was written?   
Suddenly the phone rings, despite himself, Bruce jumps. Alfred picks it up on   
the 2nd ring. "Wayne residence. Just a moment Sir I'll get him.   
Master Bruce, It's the coroner's office," Alfred lowers his head sadly.  
"Yes I will come to the office as soon as possible," Bruce says. "Alfred the coroner   
wants me to come the office to identify a body that was found near Dick's wallet. In the   
woods."   
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"A Matter of Life and Death chapter 6 RATED PG 13  
  
By Marcie Gore   
Story summary: Dick is kidnapped by a vengeful ex employee of Bruce's.   
One cliffhanger is resolved but it's NOT over! A stinker aren't I?   
  
Bruce and Alfred stand outside the morgue waiting to be led in. Dr. Lewis, the head   
of the coroner's office tells them that police found the body early this morning. The man   
was in his early 20s with black hair and blue eyes. He was the same height and build as   
Dick. Dr Lewis asks if Dick still had his appendix? The man they found didn't. He also   
had a scar on his Shoulder.   
  
At the mention of a scar Bruce's face turns white. He says yes he did have it removed at   
the age of 12. Yes he has a scar on his shoulder. He tells the Dr he's ready to view the   
body. He starts to shake as he enters the room. Dr Lewis gives Bruce one last warning the   
victim was shot in the head. His face may not be as you remember him. Do the best you   
can in identifying him.   
  
Bruce lifts the sheet, first checking the scar. It's like he's trying to avoid looking at his   
face, trying to delay the pain that might come with knowing the truth. The scar doesn't   
look the same but he looks at his face to make sure.   
  
  
It's not him! For the first time in a long time. Bruce says a silent prayer of thank you.   
Then he reminds himself that this young man probably has a family somewhere. He   
didn't seem to be homeless. Besides the gunshot wound he seemed to be pretty healthy.   
This boy was someone's son.   
  
He tells Dr Lewis he is sure the young man isn't Dick. As he walks out the door tears of   
relief fall. He notices two people being led into the room, a man and woman. He stays to   
see if they are the boy's relatives and if they need anything. They come out a few minutes   
later. The woman is crying, my baby, my baby. The man is trying to comfort her.   
  
Bruce introduces himself and then asks gently are they the boy's parents? Then he tells   
them that he was asked to see if he was his son who disappeared two days earlier. He   
asks them if they will need help with funeral expenses or anything else.   
  
They tell Bruce that yes the young man did turn out to be their 22 year old son, Randy   
Garrett. His car was found yesterday 10 miles away from where his body was found. He   
disappeared the day before that. It looks like he was carjacked. The Garrretts say thank   
you but they could handle the expenses. They know of Bruce from the newspapers It was   
so good of him to take in a boy with no home or family, Dick seemed like a nice boy.   
They'd followed his romance with that alien model. She seems nice too but they never   
seemed right for each other. People were always telling our boy Randy how much he   
looked like Dick Grayson. We'll pray that your boy returns safely, Mr. Wayne. Thank   
you for caring, even with what you're going though. Bye.   
  
They return to Wayne Manor a short time later. Bruce goes to the Batcave to test the   
blood and hair samples from the van. He compares the blood with a sample of Dick's he   
has on file Then he tests the strands of hair using bits from an old comb he had in storage.   
The blood matches Dicks, which proves to Bruce that it was the van Dick was taken in. A   
few of the strands match Dick's too. For right now there is no way to tell if the hair   
matches Joe's or any of the other kidnappers.   
  
He will send them and all of the other evidence he's collected to the Gotham PD to help   
with prosecution. He thinks Dick is being held in Gotham not Bludhaven. Right after he   
arrives home he receives a call reporting there had been activity near the lot he owns.   
Someone had been seen coming out of a cabin a few yards away from where the W.E   
owned property ends. He will watch the cabin tonight. This may be Dick's only chance of   
being found alive, if he is still alive. He can't think that way he tells himself. Dick IS   
still alive!   
  
Next he does something he should've done sooner. He tells Tim about Dick's   
kidnapping. He tells Tim he isn't needed right now but to be on stand by. He would need   
him to help stake out the cabin tonight. . Tim is extremely angry that Bruce waited two   
days to tell him about the abduction. He tells Bruce he is coming right away he wants to   
know he has found so far.   
  
When he gets to the cave, Robin tells Batman he has informed the Titans about the   
kidnapping. He tells Tim he doesn't want them to be in on the investigation. Their   
presence would attract too much attention, which might spook the kidnappers and place   
Dick in even more danger He has something he wants Tim to see the videotape.   
Before he can start it, the phone rings Bruce picks it up in the bat cave, He will make   
another attempt to trace the call.   
  
The first thing Joe says is did our little surprise scare you?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"A Matter Of Life And Death Chapter 7 Rated PG Sorry this chapter is so   
short  
By Marcie Gore   
  
Story summary: Dick was kidnapped by a vengeful ex -employee of Bruce's 48 hours   
ago. Is he still alive?   
  
" This time the body I left for you wasn't your boy's but double cross me again and it   
will be! His death will be slow; he WILL suffer greatly!' Bruce hears a gun cock and   
then a moan of pain, most likely from Dick.   
  
" Bruce, this guy is psycho, he'd kill me for fun!" Dick screams  
  
"Did you kill that young man to scare me or did you just see the body and use his death   
for your twisted purposes? "   
  
"You can't prove if I killed that guy one way or another. Maybe it was just a stroke of   
luck I found that kid that looks like Dick with a hole in his head ,or maybe I stalked him   
like I did your boy. Dick never knew I was there. I hid in his bedroom closet while he   
showered. I'd think you'd teach your pride and joy to protect himself better than that. I   
had my men wait outside till he was sound asleep. Then I found where he hid the key and   
let them in. He made a huge mistake not setting his alarm. Anyway it would've just   
slowed us down not stopped us. If I hadn't been able to snatch him maybe I could've just   
shot him and left him there to be found later. I can just see you walking in and finding   
him on the floor. The thought of your pain almost makes me wish I'd done that, but what   
can I say I'm greedy. I've made you both suffer anyway. You aren't off the hook yet.   
You deserve to lose everything, your money, your status, and your family. I lost   
everything when you fired me. I better not see any more of your people; I know you sent   
Phillips. If I do you'll never find us.' He hangs up.   
  
"Yes, I have a trace this time! It's like he wants to be found he's in the cabin like I   
thought he was. Tim now I want you to see the video, after that we will go to the cabin.   
  
Tim watches the beating in horror. "How could anyone do this to another HUMAN   
BEING? What happened to make him hate you this much? Most of All WHY did you   
have me watch this?"  
  
" I wanted you to know just how dangerous these people are," Bruce says. . I don't want   
you taking unnecessary chances if we encounter them. If we do don't confront them. I   
will handle them myself. I can't control the fact that Dick is in danger, but I can still try   
to keep you safe. This man wants revenge; I will do anything I have to to keep you or   
Dick from paying the price for what he thinks I did to him."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner Dick was missing? It was two days before you let me   
know what was happening! You know I love Dick like a brother and you waited 48   
hours to even call me. I'm supposed to be your partner, and you didn't trust me with this!   
I would've dropped everything to help you search! If you didn't need another set of eyes   
at the cabin would you have waited till you found Dick's body to tell me?' Tim shouts.   
  
"Tim, I'm uh sorry I got so involved with searching for Dick, that I ignored your feelings.   
He was the only person on my mind when I'm focused on a search nothing else matters. I   
should have told you sooner but I didn't. Now you're here you can make yourself useful.   
  
  
It's sundown, time for the Bat to appear. Batman and Robin crouch behind bushes next   
to an unassuming cabin in a wooded area outside of Gotham. They are hoping to see   
signs of activity, more specifically the men who kidnapped Dick. Both men hope Dick   
will be found here but are afraid of the condition he might be in when they find him  
  
The cabin seems empty. There are no lights, no sounds coming from within. They will   
watch it just a little while longer. IF they still see no signs of life, they'll search the inside   
for clues.   
  
Finally, Batman kicks the door open; they see a small trail of dried blood from the front   
door to a closet door. The tape showed Dick being shoved into one after he was beaten he   
opens the door slowly. The only thing there is more old bloodstains, rope, and stripes of   
white cloth. .   
  
TBC.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

A Matter of Life and Death Chapter 8   
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
Rated PG   
  
Story summary: Where IS DICK? Also Matches Malone steps in.   
  
Batman looks for clues to where Joe and the others could have taken Dick, from the  
cabin. The blood seems old so hopefully that means he hasn't been injured further.   
He takes samples of the blood spatters so he can confirm they are Dick's blood.   
He shudders at thoughts of what Dick might've gone through tied up in that tiny closet   
He tries not to think of what might be happening to him now.   
  
  
He finds a note on white paper in cut out block letters, saying,   
SORRY WE MISSED YA BUT IT WAS TIME TO MOVE ON! BY THE WAY   
TELL WAYNE THE DROPS BEEN MOVED TO ROBINSON PARK. AT   
MIDNIGHT.   
  
They search every inch of the small cabin then the woods near by Batman finds a   
matchbook dropped just a few inches from the front door. It says Verry bar in   
Red letters. Under that it said located on 124 Main street Bludhaven. Batman says   
to himself, I think Matches Malone just found a new place to hang out.  
  
#########   
  
EARLIER the same day.  
  
I'm trying to think of a new plan to get out of here alive, when the door suddenly opens.   
First one of them splints my broken leg. I doubt he is doing this out of the kindness   
of his heart or a sense of guilt. He tells me that he thinks Bruce or his people are  
Close to finding me and they can't let that happen yet! He then drags me out the  
closet, points a gun to my head, and orders me outside.   
  
I start running for my life even if my broken leg still hurts terribly. It seems like I've   
managed to get away from them when I fall ,my leg gives out. Two of the men lift   
Me up by my arms and drag me to the van. One puts a chloroformed rag over my   
mouth and I pass out again.   
  
When I wake up I hear a door open and I'm led down some stairs. They let me fall   
down the last couple. I hear evil laughter as I fall. Then they tie me up and have me   
lie on a bare mattress. I must be in a cellar or in a basement it's so cold in here,   
especially with no shirt.   
  
I let my mind drift away; I think I have a slight fever. I can almost feel her hands on   
my face. I imagine her wiping the blood, sweat, and dirt away with a cool cloth. The   
water feels so good. I can almost feel her red hair brush against my face. I smile for a   
second.   
  
Oh I wish you were here now I need to see your smile. I don't really want you in   
here, in this awful place, I just wish I were in your arms right now. I don't want her to   
go though what I'm going though right now. I can't get his threat against my sweet   
Babs off my mind, even if I know he was just trying make me angry.   
  
Matches Malone walks into Grady's at 9:30 p.m. He has a copy of the Gotham   
Examiner in his hand. It seems his taste in newspapers is as bad as his taste in watering   
holes. He sits down on a barstool and at first, just listens and pretends to read. .   
  
A guy with a two-day growth of beard sits down next to Matches. He starts reading over   
his shoulder. The headline screams "BILLIONAIRE"S SON DEAD OR   
KIDNAPPED?! Under that it says, "He never reported him missing; what is he   
hiding?"   
  
The article says while the father and son had a major falling out when Dick hit his   
Late teens, sources close to the billionaire say, they have mended fences in recent   
months." Another source at the morgue says Wayne seemed distraught when he   
entered the building, earlier to identify a body that had been found. When he left an   
hour later he seemed relived.   
  
  
Then they speculate that Dick may have been using drugs, or that the mob   
kidnapped or killed him because Bruce wouldn't deal with them on construction   
contracts. He listens as a guy tells the bartender how he had a "sweet deal going,   
but that went south when I got into a fight with the boss. He says fingering a bandage   
on his head ."   
  
Matches introduces himself and asks the guy next to him if he has any idea what   
happened to Wayne's kid and if he thinks there's any money to be made . If there is   
HE wants in. He points at the paper in front of him.   
  
  
The guy says my names Larry, Larry Johansson. If you REALLY want in I'll tell   
you, I think he was kidnapped. A rich guy like Wayne probably has lots of enemies   
  
You don't say, but what good is this gonna do me, if I can't get in with the guy, if   
he has da rich kid? Think he'd have him stashed somewhere in Gotham? I can't go past   
the state line or I get cops nosing around my business.   
  
  
Last I heard this is second hand mind ya, they had him at a cabin, less than a mile from   
his "daddy's" land. No one ever goes out there. It's the perfect place to stash a hostage,   
Larry says.   
  
  
If I'm gonna join 'em, I wanta know if they're hotheads first. I don't wanta be facing a   
murder rap. They done anything to the kid that could send me back up the river or worse   
if we're caught? I think Wayne'd push for the chair if they kill his kid. You know how   
them rich guys are about protecting the bloodline. Even if the kid ain't really his, I hear   
he's about the only family the guy has left.   
  
  
Nah, my SOURCE told me they just roughed him up a little when he tried to escape.   
They sent "DADDY" a videotape of them beating him up, as added incentive shall we   
say for him to pay up. I'd loved to have seen his face when he got it.   
  
The kid's probably recovered by now. They said he tries to act the tough guy. Larry tells   
him. I wouldn't get involved with those two, though. I have a feeling Joe plans to keep   
the ransom all for himself.   
  
Well, nice to meet'cha LAR. Maybe I'll bump into you some other time. With that   
Matches Malone leaves depositing a used matchstick on the floor.   
  
Not long after Larry is leaving the bar, with a few beers in him. He feels a large hand on   
his shoulder and tries to leave, but the hand in a dark glove grabs him by the neck  
and pins him to the wall.   
  
  
Its Batman, the terrified felon swallows hard. "WWHAT do you want? he says.   
  
I want to know what you know about the disappearance of Dick Grayson, he growls   
Don't leave ANYTHING out! For starters what is your connection to one Joe Kemper?   
  
  
I was real wild as a kid. I went to juvenile hall when I was 15. We were roommates. I   
haven't seen him since my sentence ended three years later. He went straight when he got   
his job at Wayne.   
  
  
Wrong answer I have your fingerprints on a picture of the boy tied up in a closet. He   
shoves the picture in Larry's face. Now, where is Joe holding him? Is he still alive?   
I saw how you and your friends tortured him. Want to know how Dick felt!? I'll arrange   
it if you don't talk, NOW!   
  
OK, I admit it I helped him grab Dick , please don't tell Joe he'll kill me! I don't know   
where he has him now, but he was in a cabin next a Wayne Enterprises Development.   
  
You know where they moved him don't you? Batman starts punching him harder .I   
won't tell your Boss you talked to me I just want to know where the boy is before it's   
too late. You know this state has the death penalty don't you?   
  
I stopped working with him a couple of days ago. I don't know where he moved the kid.   
How do you know he's not at the cabin anymore?   
  
  
Liar! I happen to know you and Kemper have been partners since you were kids! Why   
should that change when he's about to pull off his biggest crime ever? There are   
millions to be made this time. You must know where he's holding Dick.   
  
This is why it changed, Bats, Larry points at the bandage on his head.. I finally had   
enough of his abuse, every time we worked together when we were kids, we'd end up   
fighting. He's lost it. He had me and Tony digging graves for Wayne and the kid.   
He's gonna kill them both, money on no money. Kidnapping's one thing , murder's   
another. I wasn't going to go down for no murder!   
  
Batman can't let Larry know what he just said disturbed him. Inside, he's terrified. He  
has to find his son before it's too late! "I'm so sorry Dick ;I wasn't there to protect,   
he thinks. I haven't been there when you needed me in so long. You've been there   
when I needed you ,even when I tried to drive you away. I never say it, but I love you   
so much. Sometimes I think you saved my life. You defiantly helped save my sanity   
  
Ok BATS I can tell you about a place he mentioned as a possibility before he found  
that cabin. It's an old house on Carter drive in south Gotham. It's a really bad   
neighborhood yah know, so no one would ever even notice screams or hear any   
gunshots. If they did ,they wouldn't call the cops.   
  
  
If Joe or Tony killed the Grayson kid in that place, they'd probably get away with it.   
They'd just throw him in that grave and forget about him, then go after Wayne when   
he delivered the money. Joe has no conscience   
  
  
Batman slaps the cuffs on him and calls Commissioner Gordon. Batman is now   
forced to tell him about the kidnapping. He also gives him the physical evidence he has   
gathered. He tells Batman that he will go to see Bruce Wayne in the morning.   
  
  
The next morning Jim Gordon is setting on the living room couch at Wayne Manor.   
Bruce walks in a few minutes later. He says , "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Jim. I   
haven't slept very well since I found out my boy was kidnapped."   
  
" As a father I can understand that Bruce but. why didn't you tell the police or even me   
sooner? Were you afraid of what the kidnappers would do to Dick if they found out ,   
you know we would've been discrete? Now all we can really do is follow you to the   
drop and arrest them from there. Is it true the person you think kidnapped Dick is a   
disgruntled ex employee of yours. Had he threatened you or Dick before?" "   
.   
  
Yes, It is Jim. By the way how did you find out about the kidnapping, that over blown   
article in the Gotham Examiner? It was only speculation about what happened to  
Dick."   
  
I heard from the coroner that they had had found his wallet next to a body. I should   
have said something then, but I didn't because they said the boy wasn't him. We had   
already begun investigating that death. Then one of my sources led me to one Larry   
Johansson. We booked him on suspicion of kidnapping but we're keeping it quiet for   
Dick's sake. Then again you know all that don't you, BATMAN!   
  
TBC.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

A Matter of Life and Death, chapter 9   
By Marcie Ann Gore. Rated PG   
Story Summary: Bruce reacts to Gordon's revelation and they   
plan the ransom drop. Will they reach Dick in time?   
  
Bruce you don't have to hide from me anymore. I know you're Batman. I've suspected   
it for sometime. Your behavior toward the man you suspect kidnapped Dick is the final   
proof to me. You acted like an angry, protective father, not a crime fighter, who barely   
knows Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson, Jim says.   
  
"Jim he seems to take every case personally. He got so angry when I showed him the   
picture of Dick tied up in the closet. He got even worse when I showed him the video   
they sent of him being beaten," Bruce tells him.   
  
" I don't know maybe he's that kid, Nightwing's father. He and Dick seem the same age.   
Maybe it just hit home for him. Till then it never hit me that Batman might have a   
family. Of course till recently I thought he was just some kind of urban myth. I even   
Wondered if you made him up" Bruce says, wondering if he sounds convincing   
  
"Now Bruce, you can't fool me, we've known each other for years I started figuring out   
your secret about the time you took Dick in. He was your first Robin, I'm almost sure. I   
saw home videos of The Flying Graysons. Dick did things I only saw one other person   
do, Robin. He was so strong and flexible to be so small. . I've heard Nightwing can do   
those same things," Jim says sounding amazed. Another thing, Dick left town about the   
same time Robin was shot. Did your fears finally get the best of you, so you let him go   
for his own good?" Jim asks.   
  
"How long did the boy stay mad at you? I know Dick can be stubborn but he does have   
tender feelings. I had a feeling despite what the press said Robin didn't die THAT time.   
Both of you seemed lonely without your shadow around. Then Jason came into your life   
and Robin reappeared in Batman's. This version was not only younger but more   
streetwise. Jason lived in Crime Alley until you adopted him, right? When Jason died, I   
noticed that Robin also disappeared again. During that time. Batman didn't seem to care   
what happened to himself anymore or about the unwritten rules of conduct he's held   
almost sacred for most of the time I've know him. Do I need to bring up your parents? I   
knew from the time I first met Batman some kind of trauma had to have molded him into   
the man he is. I can only imagine how your parents' murder effected you; you were just   
8. Did you blame yourself even though you just a child. You couldn't protect them, so   
you dedicated your life to protecting other innocent people?'   
  
"Yes, Jim everything you said is true. I am Batman, Bruce tells him. When I was injured   
a protégé of mine took over for a short time. He didn't work out for reasons you know   
well. Then I asked Dick to take over until I could get back in peak condition I was so   
proud of him, I always have been, but did I tell him? I haven't told him enough. It's been   
even longer since I've told him I loved him.'   
  
"Bruce you have to believe you will have time to make it up to him when we find him,   
Jim says. I will have plain clothed officers in the area of Robinson park tonight. They will   
arrest them when the money changes hands. I think between you and me we can get them   
to reveal where they're holding Dick. Mr. Johansson told my men about the house on   
Carter drive where he maybe. If Dick isn't at the drop that is the first place we will look. I   
won't tell anyone else what we just discussed. I will keep your secrets for the rest of my   
life, I promise you that, my friend."   
  
"I will have Bullock and Montoya put a tracer on the phone and monitor it in case they   
call back with last minute instructions, Jim tells Bruce. I know you probably have a tracer   
but we can't use yours. It would look strange for you to have one as Bruce Wayne."   
  
" I agree Jim. You don't know how many times I thought about telling you my identity.   
One reason I didn't before now is I didn't want you to risk your life to protect MY   
identity. I also knew if I did tell you, you'd figure out Robin and then Nightwing's   
identity from that. I wanted to protect his privacy, Bruce tells him.   
  
"I know I work outside of the law and there are times I do things you have a hard time   
trying to defend, even to yourself, but I will not do anything to betray your trust in me.   
Most of all I will not do anything that would get Dick killed. I've put him in danger too   
many times already."  
  
" Bruce you know, I know what it's like to love a child who's not biologically yours.   
You love Dick like he's your son. You would give your life for him; I'd give mine to   
protect Barbara. I just don't want you to take unnecessary chances against these men.   
During the ransom drop you won't have the reputation of Batman behind you as Bruce   
Wayne. You can however defend yourself and Dick, of course. We will do all we can to   
protect you too," Commissioner Gordon says.   
  
"I understand that Jim. I'm willing to take any risk to protect my boy, and put those   
Psychos behind bars. They've tortured Dick already and I want to get him away from   
them before they do much worse. Johansson said they'd already dug two graves. That   
sent shudders down my spaine when I heard it. Before I saw the tape and heard that, I tried   
to tell myself they just wanted money. I deluded myself although I knew Joe wanted   
revenge.' Bruce says.  
  
The phone rings and Bullock hits the record button on the tracer. Bruce waits three rings   
before he picks up. "Hello," Bruce says in a calm steady voice.   
  
" Listen closely Wayne, I'll say this slowly so you can understand me. I'm sure your PI   
told you that the drop was moved to Robinson Park, instead of the junkyard. Meet us by   
the fountain in the center of the park, at exactly midnight it'll be my partner, your boy,   
me and you. Come alone or you'll have a really good view of your boy's last minutes on   
Earth, maybe even yours. Then again killing you might be too kind. I could make you   
live with the memory of how you couldn't save another person you care about, for the   
rest of your life." Joe laughs menacingly then hangs up the phone.   
  
Jim announces they were able to trace the call. It originated from 308 Carter Drive. If   
Dick isn't at the drop like he said he'd be that's the first place we'll look. At 11pm the   
police officers return to help Bruce make last minute preparations for the drop. They all   
put on bulletproof vests. They remind him, that they will be in unmarked cars behind   
bushes just outside of the park. Then Bruce gets in his Porsche and goes to the drop.   
  
He's at the park in 10 minutes, as soon as he reaches the fountain a voice behind him   
tells him to drop the gym bags and kick them behind him. He does what he's told and   
then demands to know where Dick is.   
Joe and Tony unlock the back doors of a metallic blue van. They untie me and pull me   
out of the van. Joe says, enjoy the time you have together, it might be short. I make my   
way to Bruce slowly on my broken leg. I've never been so happy to see him. We are   
about to hug when I hear a gun being cocked just behind Bruce. We both try desperately   
to get the other out of the line of fire. Several shots are fired and we both hit the ground.   
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

A Matter of Life and Death Chapter 10   
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
Story synopsis: Who was Shot!? Will he survive? Will The Bad Guys pay for their   
actions? Is this the last chapter?   
  
Bruce raises up just in time to see the police handcuff the two kidnappers. Joe has   
a bandage on his arm. He obviously took one of the bullets .Then he hears a soft moan   
beside him. Dick's been shot ; he's bleeding profusely.   
  
" Jim you have to call an ambulance. Dick's been shot. I think he was hit in the chest!   
He's barely breathing and he has blood all over him. I have to stop the bleeding!"   
  
Jim radios for an ambulance. They tell him they will send a helicopter. The nearest   
hospital is 5 miles away. He might not make it to the hospital by land. Then he hands   
Bruce bandages , suddenly Dick stops breathing completely. Then his heart stops!   
  
Bruce starts desperately doing CPR. In between breaths Bruce whispers don't leave   
me son. He tries for 5 minutes.   
  
Jim says "I think it's too late his heart beat and respiration have been gone for too   
long. You're bleeding from the shoulder. You need to be bandaged. IF Dick survives   
he'll need you to be strong and you can't be if you go into shock."   
  
Bruce pays no attention to him, and continues CPR. He's covered in sweat and blood.   
Finally a minute later, Bruce screams " He's breathing! I got his heart started again!   
Now you can bandage me Jim."   
  
When the Paramedics arrive Bruce is cradling Dick in his arms, urging him to keep   
breathing. They put an oxygen mask on Dick and one of them continues to monitor   
Dick's vital signs. The other quickly checks Bruce's bandage. Then two men put   
Dick into the helicopter . Bruce asks to ride along to the hospital.   
  
Before they take off ,an ambulance arrives to take Joe to the hospital. He's in no   
where near as bad of condition as his victim, but Joe will still need to be examined .   
Bruce finds himself wishing it was Joe in the helicopter critically injured not his   
son. Then again if there any justice in the world Joe would be being taken away by the   
coroner not paramedics.   
  
The helicopter lands on the roof of Thomas Wayne Memorial Medical Center   
quickly. They rush Dick into the ER. Nurses Claudia. Gispert and Noel Simms   
are waiting for them.   
  
The doctors and nurses manage to temporally stop the bleeding . While he's more   
stable they take him to X ray to determine where the bullet is lodged. There is no sign   
of an exit wound. The X-ray shows the bullet is in his heart. His lungs are weakened   
too; they seem to be full of fluid. This could make the surgery riskier but Dick will   
most certainly die if the bullet isn't removed and the damage not repaired.   
  
He will have to be put on a strong intravenous antibiotic if he survives, Nurse Claudia   
tells Bruce . Then she hands him the standard consent forms to sign. Bruce signs   
the paper with a shaky hand. Dr Katrina Montgomery will head the surgical team.   
She is one of the best trauma surgeons in the country. The surgery will be a long   
one. But we will to try to send someone out to update you as soon as possible   
  
Then Nurse Gina Ivy says Dr Lites needs to look at his wounds. Bruce says, she   
can on one condition. He's not to be put to sleep. He has to be there when Dick gets out   
of surgery.   
  
" First it's off to X ray with you , Dr Lites says in a sweet southern accent. We have to   
make sure there's not a bullet lodged in your arm. Nurse Gina will take you. "  
  
"Mr. Wayne , You can call me Gina. Your son is in very capable hands. Dr   
Montgomery is our best trauma surgeon. Dr Lites says."   
  
.I've admired your work with charities for years. You have been so good to the less   
fortunate children of Gotham. I for one never though you considered those two boys   
charity cases. I could see real love in the photos from the paper.' Gina tells him.   
  
"Thank you, UM Gina. You have no idea what it's like to lose one son. Then to hold   
another in your arms afraid that he will stop breathing and worry that this time you   
won't be able to revive him.   
  
Bruce is taken right into X-ray. It shows no bullet in his arm. Then he is taken back to   
the room. Nurse Gina cleans the wound off and puts a bandage on it. He was only   
grazed . He didn't lose much blood. She kisses the bandage which makes Bruce   
blush.   
  
"Oh ,I'm so sorry I did that, Mr. Wayne. It was so unprofessional for me to do that. I   
just wanted to help you feel better in some small way, Gina says. If you need to talk ,I'm   
a good listener."   
  
I need to call family and friends now, thank you for your help. First he calls the manor   
and tells Alfred that Dick has been injured badly during the drop .He doesn't say how   
badly or that he was also shot. Then he asks Alfred to inform Tim and the Titans who   
came to Gotham in case they were needed.  
  
A half an hour later Alfred and Tim are at the hospital. Then Roy, Wally, Donna and   
Garth. Wally is there first of course Bruce tells them what happened at the drop. Then   
he tells them that Dick is in critical condition He will donate blood .Even if they   
aren't his blood type please donate too IF they have human blood. Bruce's blood type   
is O- which makes him a universal donor. Donna starts to cry and Roy does his best   
to comfort her. Wally and Garth start to pace the waiting room. Tears start to well in   
the men's eyes too.   
  
  
Dr Lites tells him she wouldn't advise him to donate blood but she has a feeling she   
can't stop him. It probably wouldn't do much harm, he hasn't lost much blood.   
Bruce gives the blood and only at the doctor's insistence eats a couple of crackers   
and drinks some juice. He doesn't lie down though , instead he goes back to the   
waiting room.   
  
Next Wally, Donna, and Jessie donate blood. Wally's blood can be used for Dick   
since they are the same type. The other two's blood goes to the blood bank to replenish   
the supply. Jim and Barbara come through the door about dawn. Both the   
commissioner and his daughter look like they've been sleeping about as well as   
Bruce lately. Of course if Dick were here he'd still say she is beautiful.   
  
Jim tells Bruce he'd like to talk to him alone. He tells him that just before he went   
into surgery Joe confessed to killing Randy Garrett . He shot Randy when he pulled   
over to the side of the road with car trouble. Then he dumped him in the woods near   
by and placed Dick's wallet next to him. He did it as a message to you. He got the   
car to work and drove it where it was found ,so it would look like a carjacking to   
everyone else.   
  
" To be frank with you, I think the reason he confessed was he was afraid he was   
going to die, even thought it was only a flesh wound. The guy seems to be a big   
coward. He wouldn't have been able to beat that young man so severely if Dick hadn't   
been dehydrated and otherwise weakened. He even kidnapped him at night when   
Dick would most likely be half asleep. Of course you know he was drugged Jim says.   
The Commissioner whispers I can't get used to being able to admit I know you're   
Batman."   
  
"You are right about that , Jim, the supervisor he hit was smaller than him too. He is   
nothing but a bully, Bruce tells him. Under normal circumstances Dick would be   
more than capable of handling those men."   
  
Both men turn around when they hear soft feminine crying. Roy is trying comfort   
Donna while Donna holds Barbara. Jim goes to his daughter and holds her as she   
cries. Just then Nurse Simms comes in, and says "the surgery isn't over yet but he's   
doing ok. There were some problems with heavy bleeding and he stopped breathing   
for a moment. They are trying to repair the damage to his heart now . He's not out of   
the woods but he's doing better than we first expected. We think he should be in   
surgery for another hour. After he gets out of recovery he will be in the intensive   
care unit. The doctor will tell you when you can come in."   
  
"Thank you Nurse Simms," Bruce says.  
  
Two orderlies push a stretcher down the hall, with a familiar looking patient on it.   
Some idiot put Joe in the same hospital with Dick! He's glad there are police guards   
all around the hospital to help protect Dick. .   
  
Bruce can see himself slipping past Joe's guards and putting a pillow over Joe's face   
till he stops breathing. It would be so easy with him hand cuffed to the bed! Batman   
could easily sneak past the guard. The only things stopping him are his own   
conscience and the voice of the dark haired young man reverberating in his head   
  
At last Dr Montgomery walks into the waiting room. She wants to talk to Bruce. At   
first She wants everyone else to leave, but Bruce tells her these people ARE Dick's   
family in their own way.   
  
She says , "Ok they can stay. Dick survived surgery but his condition is still quite   
fragile. From what I was told about how long his heart stopped and he was deprived   
of oxygen , it's a miracle the cat scan showed no brain damage. He is in a coma and   
has a concussion though. He has pneumonia which we are treating with antibiotics. He   
has a compound fracture of his left leg and a fractured arm. The bullet caused   
extensive damage to his heart, which we've repaired as much as we can.. "   
  
"You can go in to see him but you must wear surgical scrubs. Not even you can   
stay more than 10 minutes at a time. Your father's name is on the hospital but   
RULES are rules. PLEASE only immediate family today. The rest of them will be   
allowed in tomorrow if he stays the same or improves. Oh by the way no one under   
the age of 10 can visit.   
  
Bruce walks slowly into Dicks room. He can barely catch his breath when he sees his   
son lying helpless attached to what seems100s of wires and machines. He seems tiny   
,childlike next to it all. The signs of his maltreatment at the hands of the kidnappers are   
everywhere on his body. Besides the obvious injuries he looks like he's lost weight.   
It seems clear that Joe had no intention of releasing Dick.  
  
Bruce gingerly reaches out his hand to touch Dick. He's fighting a losing battle with   
his tears. He's silently pleading with Dick to wake up. He gently lays his head on   
Dick's chest for a second. He keeps hoping he will hear the natural sounds of a   
heartbeat and breathing. Instead he hears machines assisting those functions. Bruce   
senses he's not alone.   
  
Bruce turns around to see Clark Kent through the window. The man also known as   
Superman is watching his friend sadly. Bruce tells Dick he's probably stayed longer   
than he's supposed to already. He's going to go for now, before he's dragged out. Bruce   
checks his watch, he's been there 15 minutes. He will be back in an hour,   
  
Bruce greets Clark with a wary , Hello Kent. Is this visit professional or personal?   
If you're just after a story, "No comment."   
  
"Bruce , I'd never use you like that. I'm here for you and for Dick. I know even I can't   
heal your son, but is there anything else I can do? You know I think of Dick and you   
as family."   
  
" No, but I think Dick would like that you are here. He's always admired you ,you   
know? I was so jealous of that sometime, even though I know he loves me. Did I   
ever show you a picture of him in his Superman Pajamas? When he picked them out I   
thought why not Batman's? He's threatened to kill me several times if I EVER show   
you a picture of him like that. Now I wish he'd just wake up, even if he did get angry   
at me for showing you the picture," Bruce says sadly. Bruce passes Clark the   
cherished photograph.   
  
Clark smiles warmly at the picture of the raven-haired boy. I can only imagine what   
you're going though. I've never been faced with the possibility of losing a child I   
hope Lois and I never go through that.   
  
That's right Clark you never lost a son. You don't know what it feels like. I've   
thought, I'm in control of my life, what a fool I am. Things like this show me how   
little control we really have, super powers or no super powers. Barry probably thought   
he was invincible and he wasn't. Oh Please God don't let me lose Dick too! Bruce   
begins to sob.   
  
The next day after Bruce and Alfred see Dick, they allow his friends to visit, one at a   
time. First Tim comes in before school. Then Barbara comes in, she tells him how   
for just a moment she considered taking her father's gun , returning to the hospital and   
taking care of Joe. Then she decided that if she managed to get the gun into the   
hospital and into Joe's room she'd probably still not get away with it.   
Even if she did she knows it wouldn't be what Dick would want.   
  
Just as Barbara is leaving ICU Roy arrives with Lian. He tells his little girl she has to   
be very quiet if she wants to go see Uncle Dick. Bruce calls out "Remember no one   
under 10 can visit." No one sees him wink in Lian's direction.   
  
As soon Lian walks in the room she jumps on the bed ands says. "Wake up   
Unca Dick!" She shakes him and repeats wake up!" When he doesn't respond Lian   
starts crying and asks, "Has Unca Dick gone to Heaven to be with his parents and   
Grandpa Ollie and his brother Jason? I don't want him to go  
  
Roy says ,No sweetie remember I explained he was in a coma , he's in a deep sleep   
cause of his really bad boo boos .and can't wake up right now. This is how he   
explains Dick's injuries. I can't promise you he won't go to be in Heaven because of it   
but he's just in the deep sleep right now. He needs us to pray God will make him better,   
Roy tells his daughter. . Hopefully soon Dick will be back playing with her , Roy   
spends some time with his friend then leaves as they do, Roy sees a person in a white   
coat enter Dick's room with a hypodermic He feels uneasy but shakes it off. A few   
minutes later an alarm goes off.   
  
TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

A Matter of Life and Death. Chapter 11 This Chapter Rated PG   
  
By Marcie Ann Gore Disclaimer Nothing is this is mine except the plot. All the   
characters are owned by Dc and Warner Brothers. Of course this story is for   
entertainment purposes only , no money Please don't sue. "When We Two   
Parted and "She walks In Beauty," by Lord Byron   
  
"Harper , you see anything when you were in the hospital room? Bruce yells  
Roy hands a still crying Lian a coke and asks a security guard to watch her. Then he   
follows Bruce and Clark to the ICU  
  
"Yes a guy I thought was a doctor. I couldn't see his face; he had a surgical mask on.   
He had a syringe in his hand. I figured with the security you have set up no one could get   
in Dick's room who's not supposed to. It's weird how the alarm was only on for a   
second. We still need to check it out."   
  
  
They reach the room at the same time as a nurse They catch Joe in the act of   
trying to strangle Dick. At first the three men stand frozen in horror. He's already   
unplugged the respirator just as the men approach Joe makes a last attempt to inject   
him with something, Bruce shoves Joe against the wall and starts punching him!   
He has Roy get a police officer.   
  
Roy says to himself, "You're SO STUPID Harper, your every instinct said this guy   
wasn't a doctor, but you didn't check his id or anything, You were too busy to notice   
your best friend might be in trouble. Now he could die, he could already be dead!" Guilt   
is etched in every word he says   
  
At the same time Nurse Gettes and Simms are plugging in the respirator and   
performing CPR. It takes two minutes to revive Dick this time.  
As they are taking Joe away, he screams, "It's too late, I injected potassium in his   
veins. You know what too much of that can do to even a healthy person, much less a   
person with one foot in the grave like your kid. Wayne, his heart will stop again and you   
won't be able to get him back."   
  
After things calm down Dick is taken to radiology for more tests. First they do an   
EKG to check for damage to his heart. That test shows no major new damage to his heart   
The damage that surgery did not repair seems to be healing naturally. Next they do a   
blood test to check the level of potassium in his blood. It doesn't show an abnormal   
amount. Finally they do a CAT scan. It shows no brain damage. It seems that the   
respirator was replaced just in time.   
Dr Montgomery looks sadly down at Dick's pale face and thin body He looks   
like an athlete, the type of guy who embraces life, enjoying all of the good things in it.   
For a moment she thinks about her brother who is about the same age as her patient   
.No matter how often she sees it ,it's so hard to get used to the damage a bullet does   
to a young healthy body.   
A few minutes later when Dick is back in the room, Bruce and Dick receive a special   
visit, from the Garrets. They tell Bruce they heard about the kidnapping and shooting on   
the news. How bad are his injuries? They ask can he have visitors?   
  
" He was shot in the chest, and he's still on a respirator. Yes you may but not for too   
long. When I saw your son Randy, I was amazed by how much he looked like Dick. I had   
to look carefully to make sure he wasn't him in the coroner's office. "   
  
"Would you like to see a picture of our boy before he was shot. He was so handsome;   
all of the girls loved him. I'm sure your boy has had lots of girlfriends, Mr. Wayne."   
  
" Yes. I would. He has, but it seems like there's only one lady for him now, her name's   
Barbara. He's known he since they were kids. He's been pursuing her, off and on for   
nearly as long. It was looking like they were finally going to get together when this   
happened your son does look like Dick. Did Com. Gordon tell you one of the men who   
kidnapped Dick confessed to murdering your son?" Bruce asks.   
  
"Yes he told us a man named Joe Kemper confessed I still don't fully understand why he   
killed our son. As far as I know our son never met him before that day. From what   
Commissioner Gordon told us it was a case of our boy being in the wrong place at the   
wrong time. If he hadn't seen Randy I doubt he would've gone looking for someone who   
looks like your son to kill, Mrs. Garrett says.   
  
"That's hard to say as unstable as Joe is. Knowing what he has done, I can imagine him   
doing just about anything, Bruce tells her."   
  
The couple solemnly makes their way to Dick's room. They watch Dick as if entranced.   
Ruth Garrett remarks sadly, " He looks just like our Randy. She starts to sob loudly as   
they walk back in the waiting room. Her husband Joshua wraps his arms protectively   
around his weeping wife. They tell Bruce they are going to the hospital Chapel to say   
prayers for Dick before they leave.   
  
A few days later Bruce enters the room for one of his daily visits. He sits in a chair next   
to the bedside and whispers l love you to his fallen son as the young man lays   
unconscious. Then he says forcefully but lovingly, "I don't care what the doctors say, you   
will wake up soon, Bruce opens a book of poetry by Lord Byron, the 18th Century poet is   
the favorite of both men. He has been reading to him at least once a day since Dick was   
injured. Dick seems to respond when he hears Bruce read the words of Byron.   
When we two parted   
In silence and tears,   
Half broken-hearted,   
To sever for years,   
Pale grew thy cheek and cold,   
Colder thy kiss;   
Truly that hour foretold   
Sorrow to this!   
The dew of the morning   
Sunk chill on my brow;   
It felt like the warning   
Of what I feel now.   
Thy vows are all broken,   
And light is thy fame:   
I hear thy name spoken   
And share in its shame.   
  
They name thee before me,   
A knell to mine ear;   
A shudder comes o'er me   
Why wert thou so dear?   
They know not I knew thee   
Who knew thee too well:   
Long, long shall I rue thee   
Too deeply to tell.   
  
In secret we met:   
In silence I grieve   
That thy heart could forget,   
If I should meet thee   
After long years,   
How should I greet thee?   
With silence and tears.  
Even though the poem is about lovers separating, the words Byron   
wrote also seem to speak of the fractured relationship Dick and he had in   
the past, to Bruce. He'll do everything he can to repair it, if he gets a   
second chance. "Please God give us another chance, Bruce pleads.   
  
As Bruce reads Dick seems to grow restless. At first he stirs ever so slightly. Then he   
thrashes around violently, trying to remove the breathing tube. His eyes are wide with   
terror. He reaches out to grab Bruce's arm, but he's still weak. The limb falls over the   
side of bed rail. He seems be coming out of the coma.   
  
Bruce rushes to get Dr Montgomery who thoroughly examines Dick. She tells him, "Yes   
Mr. Wayne it seems he is indeed coming out of the coma. However it could be a slow   
process. He could remain like this for a while, trapped between light and darkness. . In   
many cases like your son's it can be weeks between the time anyone notices the first   
signs of movement in a patient and the time he is fully awake. I'm sorry, I wish I could   
be more encouraging. "  
  
Bruce goes to the waiting room to tell the other. " There's been a change in Dick's   
condition   
  
"What's happened Bruce? Is he dead?" Roy asks with a touch of fear in his voice.   
  
" No, Dick seems to be coming out of the coma. He started moving when I was reading to   
him a few minutes ago. He's moved before but this time he seemed to be trying to   
remove the tube and reached out to grab my arm." Bruce is trying to keep his emotions in   
check but his voice betrays the hope he feels.   
  
"How long do you think it'll be Bruce, hours, days, weeks, months?" Donna asks.   
  
"The Dr. couldn't tell me for sure, she's more optimistic about his recovery but still   
wants us to remain realistic. It could be a while, Donna," Bruce tells them.   
"I'd like to thank you all for staying with Dick when I can't. There are times I just have   
to make an appearance at Wayne Enterprises. And thank you for covering Dick's and my   
other duties sometimes." Bruce says.  
  
The next morning the nurse tells Bruce they took the tube out of Dick's throat and   
replaced it with an oxygen mask. He is able to breathe with less assistance now.   
Bruce is reading to Dick, and Barbara holds Dick's hand. He seems more alert today.   
Suddenly they hear a weak, horse voice repeating Bruce's words.   
  
"She walks in beauty, like the night   
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;   
And all that's best of dark and bright   
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:   
Thus mellow'd to that tender light   
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.   
  
  
tbc  



	12. Chapter 12

A Matter of Life and Death Chapter 12  
By Marcie Gore See Pervious chapters for summery. But this is the END at Last!  
  
" He's waking up!" Barbara shouts joyously   
" Bruce, Babs?" I say weakly.   
Bruce says, "We're here son. I love you"   
  
" I know you love me. How long was I out? What happened," I say in a weak breathless voice. "Whatever happened, I must've lost the fight."  
Bruce reminded me about the abduction and shooting. "I knew it was probably an empty threat but still I got scared thinking how Joe kept threatening you, Barbara. I love you so much, Barbara," I say weakly.   
  
Just as I say that Bruce and Barbara both put their fingers to their lips to say Shhh. "You need to rest, Dick." Bruce says "I'm going to tell everyone you decided to join the real world again."  
  
" Barbara who is here besides Bruce and you? I ask, "Has Bruce been here most of the time? I kept thinking I heard his voice. I must've been in bad shape if I wasn't Bruce would've been running around Gotham in his Bat suit instead of here, most nights."   
She hasn't said I love you back yet. Why hasn't she? Doesn't she feel the same way? IS it the same old things that always keep us apart? Why was I thinking this would change things? It's not like this is the first time I've almost died.   
"Dick I'll go to the waiting room and let you rest. Then maybe the others can come in., few at a time. Rest well, I love you too." Then she blows me kiss.   
  
I try to rest; I'm tired but excited. I think Babs and I have turned a corner. If I'd known my latest near death experience would effect Babs this way, I'd have arranged something sooner.   
  
  
The next day Dr. Cartel tells me I can move out of ICU but still need to stay in the hospital a couple of more days. I'm moved to room 202. An hour later Roy, Donna, Wally and, Lian come into the room. Roy speaks first  
"As soon as you get out of here We are going throw you a real blow out. We'll invite anyone you want even the Bat. I'am glad you're better, but I'm disappointed I won't be able give the eulogy I have written. I was going to speak at your funeral" Roy says with a huge smile. " It was great. I had everyone crying when I read some of it for them. Of course, you'd just come out of surgery."   
This earns him a hard slap on the back from Donna. Thank you Donna, as always you put him in his place. He loses his balance for a second. Then to add insult to injury, Lian slaps her dad again.   
She says, "That was a mean thing to say, Daddy. I thought you loved Unca Dick. You made fun of him when he's still hurting from his boo boos." " I love you, Unca Dick." She tries to climb on the hospital bed but Daddy stops her.   
  
" Yea, That was low Roy. You could wait till he's back to full strength to start tormenting him again. He can't even throw a decent punch right now," Wally says.   
I make a fist and threaten to punch them both. They all start to laugh.   
" What was all that for, I just like to tease him. He knows I was just kidding, so does Aunt Donna. Ok, I know I shouldn't have kidded him that way, I'm sorry, Dick," Roy apologies.   
" I do love Uncle Dick. He knows I love him even if he's Daddy Bat's boy. He's getting better but you still shouldn't climb on the bed with him for a little while. He's still sore. He loves you too, but having someone climb on the bed with him, even someone as little as you might hurt him right now," Roy tells his baby girl. .   
Just then Barbara comes back in. She gives me a big kiss on the lips. Roy says, "I think that's our cue to leave, ladies and gentleman." She goes over to my bed and gives me a lingering kiss on the lips. I'm surprised my heart monitor isn't going crazy. But if I died right now I'd die happy. Don't tell Bruce or Babs I said that.   
  
"I hope to have a surprise for you later today, but I'll need Bruce's help to arrange it. I'm not giving you any hints. I just hope you'll accept it." I tell her. She gives me a huge smile then lets Bruce in. She says, "I'll be back in little while I love you."   
Bruce walks in and says, " Barbara said you wanted to talk to me, son, what is it?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask you, Bruce. Could you go to the Manor and get a small black box; it's in the safe in your study. You remember which one I am talking about? I think it's time."   
" Yes I do, I will get it for you son. I will be back in an hour or so. Now you rest. I'll return with the box, and you can give it to Barbara, good luck," Bruce says then leaves me to rest.   
I decide to try to rest again. This time I fall asleep. I have a great dream about what Babs' and my future could be like. First I see us getting married. She's wearing a beautiful long lacey wedding gown with a lacey veil .I think she's wearing Bruce's mom's pearls and sapphire earrings. Then I see her holding a pink bundle. I see a tiny arm sticking out, so it must be our daughter. I wake up smiling.   
I ask the nurse if she has a comb or brush and a razor .I need to look halfway decent when Barbara comes back. She says she'll see what she can find. I do some personal grooming and wait for Bruce to return.   
Twenty minutes later Bruce walks in with the box I requested. He hands it to me and asks, " Is this is what you asked for? Do you want me to send Barbara in, Dick, or do you need more time too prepare?"  
"No, I want to do this before I lose my nerve. Can you see if you can find Babs, and ask her to come in? I'm about to give her the most important gift I've ever given her."   
  
I take out the ring and look at it. When I was a little boy, it was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was still beautiful. Bruce must have had Al clean it before he brought it to me. It's an old fashioned gold ring with three small diamonds in a row.   
Before she comes in, I take one last look at myself in the hand mirror. Why am I so worried about how I look? She's seen me look much worse over the last few days. I'm concerned because I want this to be as near perfect as it can be in a hospital bed.   
  
When she gets to my bedside she stares at me for a second and then reaches out to touch my newly shaven face. She says, "You look so good short pants," with a dazzling smile. She bends down and plants a kiss on the same cheek.   
She looks so beautiful in her pink silk blouse and black pants. Her beautiful red hair is up in those Chinese styling sticks. I love that she's letting her hair grow out. Call me old fashioned but I love long hair on a woman. Of course she would look great to me in a burlap sack, with her head shaved. .   
"I have a serious question to ask you Babs. It may seem like I'm rushing things, but the last few weeks have taught me to not wait to go after what you want. Barbara Gordon will you marry me?" I ask in a shaky voice.   
"Yes, I will Dick. Nearly losing you has taught me a lot too. I've loved you most of our adult lives, even when I was doing my best to push you away. I thought I wasn't a complete woman anymore. You were trying equally hard to convince me your feelings for me didn't die when I lost the use of my legs. Why was I so stubborn? You tried to tell me you loved me in every way possible. It took this to make me finally listen to you." Barbara replies.   
I take the ring out of the box and place it on the third finger of Barbara's left hand. She stares at it for a moment. Then she turns to me, with love in her beautiful green eyes. She starts to cry what I think are tears of joy.   
Then I pull her close for a lingering tender kiss. Her lips taste like strawberries; it mingles sweetly with her vanilla scented cologne. We agree to keep our news quiet until the party. The only people we will tell are Alfred, Bruce, her Dad, and Tim.   
A week later Roy and Bruce throw me the party Roy promised me. They're holding the party at Wayne Manor. Tim, and Barbara's friend Dinah, AKA The Black Canary are there. Of course Babs and I attend together. Clark and Lois are there and all of the Titans. I introduce Barbara, to those who don't know her, as Barbara Gordon, not Oracle. Even in a room full of crime fighters and super heroes my love is still entitled to some secrets.  
Roy plays his drums, for a while till we start jokingly booing him off stage. Roy stalks off in mock anger. After that we dance to recorded music.   
We stuff ourselves with pizza and sweets. Donna is a great cook. Then again Babs is too. Bruce and I left it up to Roy to talk Alfred into Pizza. He offered a compromise we could have pizza if we also had a raw veggie plate and salads. Alfred said he'd make my favorite sweets after all this is a special occasion.   
I'm so lucky to have such great women in my life as friends and a wonderful fiancée. I've been spoiled by women all of my life. How could something as terrible as my kidnapping and shooting have led to something as wonderful as Babs agreeing to be mine?  
  
I think it's time to tell them our good news. I tap on a glass with a spoon and say "ATTENTON! I have something to tell everyone!" Barbara and I are getting married . "I love you so much. " Barbara says, then she plants a big kiss on my lips right in front of everyone. I blush despite myself. The room erupts in loud cheers.  
If I've heard when's the wedding, have you set a date, one time tonight, I've head it twenty times. I always answer: I'll tell you as soon as I know. You'll all be invited too.   
  
Then Roy, Garth, and Wally all ask which one of them will be my best man. Tim chimes in he is going to be so does Bruce. This is going to be harder than I thought. . Maybe we should elope.   
  
Finally the party starts breaking up about midnight. Alfred offers to drive Barbara and me home. I try to convince him I can drive us home myself. Alfred wins as always.   
The trials of Joe and the rest of my kidnappers begin almost exactly two months after my release from captivity. Bruce and I am going to testify against them. Neither of us wants to see them again, but it will be worth it if they're all put away for a long time.   
  
To be continued with an epilogue. The fate of Joe and company.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Epilogue

A Matter of Life and Death Epilogue   
By Marcie Gore Rated G  
  
Joe and the others were found guilty on all charges and sentenced to life without parole. except Larry who agreed to testify against the others and got off with 25 years in Black gate.   
  
A couple of days after the verdict are read Bruce asks Barbara and me over. We sit in his study and talk. Yes, we talk! It's rare that he puts two words together to actually talk to his loved ones. Alfred greets us with a tray of coffee, homemade cocoa and fresh chocolate chip cookies Alfred really knows about comfort food. His cookies are so soft and chewy.   
  
The three of us sit and talk about the wedding and how life is in the Haven I was able to get back on the streets just a week ago. Have I made any headway against Blockbuster? We talk about everything but what happened to me.   
  
Finally Babs brings up the subject. She tells me how proud of me she was while I was on the witness stand. I had been strong and dignified in her words in the face of the defense attorney's grilling.   
  
I remember seeing the faces of the jurors when I was giving my testimony. There were tears in their eyes, male and female alike. They recoiled in horror when the prosecution showed the video of the beating I received at my captors hands. The sight of me bloody and in obvious pain caused some of the jurors to cry harder. As usual Bruce's reaction was hard to read.   
  
I ask Bruce, "What were you thinking then? How did the video make you feel?"   
  
"So have you set the wedding date," Bruce asks trying to change the subject.   
  
"Bruce, I know you don't like to talk about emotions but I'm not letting you off that easily. We need to talk about this."   
  
"Ok, You want to know what I was thinking and felt?' Bruce asks. "I felt the same helplessness I felt when I first saw that terrible videotape. I had seen you being beaten up before, but some how this time seemed worse. Maybe it was because I could see your eyes. There was no mask covering the pain you felt. You seemed weak even from the beginning of the tape. I thought you must not have had anything to eat or drink since you were kidnapped. The whole time you were missing I slept even less than I do normally. Yes, I was worried that you wouldn't make it out alive. I went to your old bedroom a couple of times just to feel close to you. It was hard on us all. When I finally cornered one of the men who grabbed you, in an alley outside of a bar I could've killed him. The only things that stopped me were I needed information out of him and the thought of how disappointed in me you would be.'   
  
Just then the phone rings. It's Jim Gordon, my future father in law. He tells us that Kemper just received a taste of his own medicine. When the officers came to transfer him to Black gate they found him severely beaten in his cell. It looks like he's going to the infirmary first.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
